Le recueil des fées
by Littlejuju
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents couples de Fairy Tail.


**Avis au lecteur :**

**Voici un recueil sur différents couples de fairy tail. J'ai déjà une petite liste de pas mal de couple mais si vous en vouler un en particulier ou un original auquel je n'aurai pas pensée n'hésitez pas à me les faire passer dans vos reviews ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gajeel X Levy :

Comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant, elle était bien sur une scène en costume de bunny girl, en train de danser sur la musique d'un certain Gajeel avec Lucy.

Pourquoi ?

Peut être pour aider sa meilleure amie dans cette passe. Peut être pour se faire remarquer de son amoureux secret.

Elle se trémoussait au rythme de la musique quand elle remarqua la poitrine de la blonde qui bougeait à la cadence des pas.

Elle se sentit rougir de honte, oui elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée qu'à l'instant. C'était plus une punition pour elle à ce moment ! Son corps, chétif et sans forme pulpeuse, était comparé à celui parfait de la blonde sous les regards des hommes présents. Son plus grand complexe était mis à la vue de tous.

Persuader de cela, une envie de pleurer montait en elle.

« Retient toi Levy, il ne faut pas que tu paresses si faible » pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle ne tient pas. Elle décida de se sauver, et courut le plus vite possible malgré les plaintes de Gajeel.

Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à arriver dans un parc.

Elle le reconnut de suite, celui où il l'avait torturé et accroché à l'arbre centrale. Mais cela appartenait au passé, elle avait apprise à la connaître jusqu'à l'apprécier et l'aimer. Oui, elle aimait Gajeel Redfox.

Elle s'assit contre l'arbre, colla ses genoux contre son torse et pleura.

Des larmes ameres de regret, elle aurait peut-être du rester là-bas, ses amis allaient se faire du souci.

Mais son cœur ni était pas. A chaque fois qu'elle se calmait, un nouveau torrent de larmes venait.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir tout les sentiments qu'elle lui portait ! Mais lui ne voyait rien et restait indifférent à tout. Elle le détestait pour son ignorance comme elle se détestait pour sa fragilité. Pourquoi devait-elle aimer un homme qui n'avait que faire de l'amour ? Tout ce qui l'intéressait lui, était le combat et rien d'autre.

« Il fallait si attendre Levy, à quoi t'attendais tu en tombant amoureuse de lui ? A une belle histoire comme dans tes livres, qu'elle idiote tu fais ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle rentra chez elle, se glissant sous ses draps pour continuer à déverser sa tristesse.

* * *

_Le lendemain..._

Mirajane essuyait la vaisselle derrière son bar quand elle vit arrivée Levy.

Celle-ci était d'une humeur fracassante quand elle s'assit pour prendre un verre. Ses yeux était cernée et encore rouges et bouffis.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas la blanche de lancer un joyeux :

- Bonjour Levy ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Bonjour mira, répondit la bleue sans plus de conviction, non ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus et retourna à sa vaisselle.

Mais elle remarqua le visage de plus en plus crispé de son amie à l'entrée du chasseur de dragon d'acier dans la guilde.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle eu comprise le problème.

- Bon je dois y aller je suis pressée à plus les amis, parla rapidement Levy en voyant s'avancer le brun à sa rencontre.

Mirajane n'étant pas dupe, mis en place le meilleur plan possible.

« Il faut que je les aide ces deux là »rigola-t-elle intérieurement de sa fourberie.

Elle fit signe à Gajeel de la rejoindre avant de lui demander :

- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Levy, peux-tu la rattraper et lui donner ?

- Ouai, maugréa-t-il.

Elle griffonna son message sur un bout de papier avant de le tendre au brun.

De son côté, Levy marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où elle pourrait réfléchir sereinement.

Elle allait tranquillement quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Va pas si vite crevette !

Elle sursauta, et reconnue de suite son interlocuteur. La bleue se retourna vivement, chassant par la même occasion sa main.

Il était là devant elle. Une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et de parcourir sa chevelure la prit.

- Qu'e-est ce que tu me veux ? balbutia-t-elle rougissante.

- Tient c'est de la part de Mira, répondit-il en lui tendant le papier.

Elle le prit et le déplia avant de lire. _Bonne chance, Mirajane_.

Un masque de colère remplaça le visage de Levy. Elle allait la tuer ! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

- Merci, dit la bleue entre deux grognements.

Gajeel leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. La véritable raison de sa venue était tout autre.

Levy s'empressa de reprendre son chemin mais s'est s'en compter le brun qui lui prit le bras la forçant à se retourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as depuis hier ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? s'énerva-t-il, tu te casses comme ça ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Un sentiment de joie la prit en sachant qu'il s'était fait du souci pour elle. Mais il fut vite remplacer par de la colère, une veine battait à sa tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il osait lui demander !

- Le problème idiot, commença-t-elle, c'est que je suis folle amoureuse de toi ! Et que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte !

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, et elle partit le plus loin de lui qu'elle pouvait.

Mais des bras fermes et musclés l'arrêtèrent dans sa course et la portèrent. Elle voulu criée mais une main devant sa bouche lui intimait le silence.

Elle fut plaquée vivement au mur d'une ruelle vide et reconnu son agresseur.

Gajeel se tenait droit devant elle, un sourire carnassier ornant son visage.

Il mit fin à l'espace les séparant, et fondit sur ses lèvres. Levy, d'abord surprise, se laissa aller à leur étreinte et entrouvris ses lèvres, laissant place à un balai fougueux de leurs lèvres. Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses la soulevant un peu plus, et la pressa contre le mur pour se coller d'avantage à elle. Le baiser devenant de plus en plus intense, elle passe ses doigts dans la crinière du brun, se laissant aller au plaisir de l'instant.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

- Je t'aime Levy.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de reprendre de plus bel où ils avaient finis.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! :)

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ;)


End file.
